


More than one way

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ideas, F/F, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lesbian Romance, More than one way to skin a cat, Sappy Shit, pricefield, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Max knows two things, one she is hopelessly in love with her best friend Chloe, and two, she's too scared to act on it. While Chloe knows three things, one, her stepfather is a douche, two, Max has the hots for her, three, maybe there's a way to spite her stepfather and hookup with Max at the same time.Kill two birds with one stone, after all "There's more than one way to skin a cat"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnsteadyGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsteadyGenius/gifts).



"Really Chloe, I don't think this is..." - Max's objections were interrupted promptly and shortly, by a very wide smile from Chloe and a "shush you"

 

"...But Chloe, maybe this is a bad idea, I mean...", Chloe paid no mind to Max's attempts at dodging the issue, choosing instead to flip herself over the bed, her head hanging low, her feet hanging high. She was stretched out, the head over the bed, in a horizontal manner. So that it hung upside down.

  
"Yes?", she asked, lazily, purposefully dragging the word, in a sort of "You wanna do this, don't you?", and Max's heart tightened, curse that girl for having such control over her emotions! Her throat dry, fear swallowed up in order to impress Chloe, she nodded.

 

"Ya know, from this position I can't tell if that's a yes or a no..." - Chloe mused, wondering about it, since she was upside down. "But I believe that it's a let's go! C'mon!"

 

Max yelped as Chloe, with one single graceful movement grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her towards her, before getting up. It shouldn't have been possible, what with the way they both had had a couple of party flavored drinks, in fact Max's head was already feeling woozy. Only a sense of loyalty - and perhaps something else - for Chloe, caused her to stay.

 

But clearly Chloe had more practice at this "Drinking game, don't puke, dunk your head and enjoy it", thing than she did, or was she not perfectly aware, the shine in her eyes, as bright as if she had just woken up? Perhaps even more so, Max knew Chloe's habits, she was a late riser, and when she did, it was under much protest.

 

  
She wondered if part of it was due to the way she spent her nights, it bordered on unhealthy, and since Max's return, things hadn't exactly taken a turn to the straight and narrow. In fact they pushed one another to try different things, like a couple good friends did. As Chloe put it "You owe me a hella lot". And Max felt responsible, plus the companionship. She just liked hanging.

 

"Here's what we going to do", Chloe whispered, pushing her head down to Max's navel. Not that it was showing, even at night the girl wore her jacket and stuff, she just felt safe with it. But the movement, as well as the fact Chloe's tongue was held so near her, so much so that she could feel the vibrations, caused her a thrill.   
  
"Yes?", breath caught in her throat, at that moment Max felt like she would do anything Chloe asked, and she meant anything, including jump from the Lighthouse into a stormy sea. A small part of her mind was aware that this wasn't exactly healthy, but she couldn't help herself. Chloe's very presence caused her to become inebriated. Almost as if she was her own personal taste of Liquor.   
  
Now, Max normally didn't drink, she didn't like the taste all that much, and truth be told, she only did it when she was with Chloe, which just so happened to be nearly every night. For her it was a social thing, something she did together with Chloe, to help pass the time, and because there wasn't anything better to do (not that she  _ didn't _ have ideas). But she felt that Chloe....well she couldn't resist it if she were a drink, much less when she was a full on physical, corporal thing, that hung with her, and had the same stupid sense of humor as her.

 

"Ya know stepdouche?", Step douche was the name the girl had given her stepdad, after all he was a pain in the arse for her, and she didn't like him one bit. Not that it mattered much, since this was Chloe's mum decision, and not hers...this was something Max didn't share with Chloe, but it was her opinion. Why ruin the mood?

 

"Yeah, I'm aware..." , Max was once again distracted by Chloe's lips, the lip gloss, the eyes that even in the darkness shone, and the way her fingers traced her belly, almost as if she was going to do something else....Max had to focus on something else, anything else, she couldn't let herself be taken in by the comfort and familiarity of being with Chloe. Chloe who just ler her so relaxed...

 

It took all of Max's efforts to concentrate enough to focus on the stare Chloe had been giving her, and not, the eyes and nothing else. It was hard. Stupidly hard to focus.

 

"I wanna fuck with him...", Chloe whispered, laughing gently to herself, and Max found that laughter the thing of angels, it was simply gorgeous, even if Chloe seemed to have forgotten she had company. Maybe she was more  out of it than she appeared? Either way it didn't seem to matter much. Max was not about to mess with the man, truth be told he scared her a little, plus it was better for him not to have dirt on her.

  
"As I said before, Chloe...", she tried reasoning, and found it much harder to do when she had her eyes closed, when she didn't have to stare at those eyes. She took a deep breath, everything at its own pace.

  
"...I don't think that's such a hot idea"

 

Max had her eyes closed, but, her body was over Chloe's, from the fall she had caused, and she could feel Chloe's breath, as well as heartbeat. It was sappy shit, but when she felt Chloe's heart race faster she couldn't help but hope. What, was this a fairy tale or something like that? That kind of thing didn't really happen in real life, much less to girls like her.

  
"Come on!", tickles all over her side, Max laughed, sliding off from the top of Chloe's body, and into the ground. She'd have let out an "Ow", were she not distracted, not from the fall, but from the fact her heart no longer beat in harmony with Chloe's.Somehow that disappointed her.

 

"I just..." - Just what? How do you explain to your best friend who just so happens to be the girl you have a total massive crush on, that you're kind of scared of her stepfather? Sure, you might agree with her that he's a douchebag, no girl in Blackwell academy would deny that. But to act...

 

"David has....very set notions on what is right and wrong", Chloe explained, her voice husky, and, could Max be imagining it, filled with desire. "You could say they're...medieval"

 

Max wasn't imagining it, her heart beated at about a thousand beats a minute. It was crazy loud.   
  
"What are you saying Chloe?"

 

Her smile was simultaneously mischievous and the most amazing thing Max had ever seen...   
  
"I'm saying...there's more than one way to skin a cat..."   
  
_ God _ \- Max couldn't help but think _ \- Yes! _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a sprint, that is 30 minutes of non stop writing. But I think it turned out decently, huge thanks to my companions in the sprint (to which I'll gift the fic), spiderstanspiderstan, and UnsteadyGenius. Good job guys, look forward to reading your stories!


End file.
